


第十五章

by SleeplessBear



Series: 命运线 [4]
Category: Eunhae - Fandom, HyukHae - Fandom, Super Junior
Genre: M/M, 伪现背, 吸血鬼日记AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 14:35:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16120517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleeplessBear/pseuds/SleeplessBear
Summary: 全文指路LOFTER→http://emily7187.lofter.com/post/1d2138b3_eec59f6b





	第十五章

**Author's Note:**

> 全文指路LOFTER→http://emily7187.lofter.com/post/1d2138b3_eec59f6b

“赫......赫......”急促的喘息间缱绻重复着最亲密的名字。

东海面色潮红，水润的眼睛失神地望着天花板，胸前的衬衫扣子解开几颗，露出正在微喘起伏的胸肌。熨烫平整的西裤此时满是褶皱，堪堪堆在膝弯。深色的内裤只褪到腿根，紧实的大腿被勒出一个暧昧的形状。

李赫宰的手正覆在东海的下身，时重时缓的抚慰揉弄。看着东海迷醉的沉沦，他不时俯身与他交换一个更为缠绵的吻。

随着东海全身的轻轻颤抖，高潮喷薄而至。李赫宰覆过去含住东海因张嘴喘息而微微伸出的舌尖，勾着他辗转挑逗，直至身下的人因呼吸不畅涨红了脸。他好心地放过他，又几次啄吻嘴唇，一番尽兴享用后才恋恋不舍的从东海身上离开，清理干净手上的粘稠，从小冰箱里取出自己的“草莓牛奶”。

 

距那次惊险又脸红心跳的“日出”之后，已经过了几个月。

这几个月间李赫宰依然会为他纾解身体的情动，甚至故意挑逗引他心神摇曳，只是再不会与他做到最后。

甚至在一次高潮之后，东海拼尽全身力气翻身跨坐在李赫宰身上，扯开那人衣服忍着羞意投怀送抱，也只换来一句：“用手不舒服么？你想在上面么？”看着东海惊诧的怔忪，李赫宰也只是用温凉干净的手指抚摸他的脸颊，温柔地看着他说：“怎么做都可以，不用考虑我，你开心就好。”

他只能愤愤然拉过被子蒙住头。

 

东海看着那人坐在床边微微弯曲的脊背，仰头吞咽血液而上下滚动的喉结，又想起了早些时候两人讨论过的话题。

下午他们去参加了一位亲近的前辈的葬礼。回来的时候李赫宰明显情绪低落，东海也不知该如何安慰，只能坐在床上静静地从后背抱着他。

过了一会儿李赫宰终于释然的笑笑，手指插入东海的指间与他交握，“我没事，让你担心了。”

看着东海垂下的嘴角，李赫宰回身搂住他，温声开口：“真的没事了，我已经习惯了。”

东海心口泛酸，沉默的抱紧李赫宰。

李赫宰轻轻拍着他的后背，平淡地说：“我已经活了一百多年，生死离别经历得多了就看淡了。我们注定要看着身边的人一个个离去，所以我和希澈哥基本不与人深交，以免日后过于痛苦。。以前我们都是在一个地方生活十几年就会离开，这是唯一一次例外。”

“我想一直和你在一起。”东海闷闷地说。

李赫宰轻笑着吻上东海的额头，“我会陪着你的。”

东海挣开他的怀抱，直视他的眼睛说：“你会陪我多久？十年？二十年？还是直到我死？”

“我会陪你走完这一生。”李赫宰伸手想摸摸他的头。

东海挥手打开，声音颤抖着，“那我死了以后呢？你要孤单的抱着回忆过活吗？还是转眼就忘掉我，去找一个新的爱人？”

李赫宰语塞，垂下头良久才开口：“怎么可能忘记你......遇见你用光了我一百多年所有的运气。”

东海还想说什么，李赫宰却扶着他的后颈深深吻下，许久才离开。“我希望你好好活着。”他并没有离开多远，嘴唇一张一合的与东海的嘴唇轻轻触碰。

两人的气息交织纠缠，绕着牙齿旋转深入，又是一次意乱情迷。

 

虽然被李赫宰故意撩拨起情潮打断了话题，但东海并没有就此忘记。他想象着如果李赫宰离开，自己会是怎样的心境。而当他离开，李赫宰将会和他一样痛苦。这种深入骨髓的痛楚将长久地折磨他，直至生命终结。仅仅想象就已让他心痛到窒息。

“李赫宰，”东海很少喊他的全名，刚从情欲中脱离的沙哑透着一本正经的严肃。“你转化我吧。”

李赫宰动作一顿，惊讶地回头看他。

东海接着说：“转化我，我也会拥有永恒的生命。我会永远的陪着你，我们不会有分离的痛苦。而且......而且......”东海红了脸，强忍着继续说：“而且你转化我之后，我们就可以......你也不用再担心会伤到我，不用......不用再辛苦忍着。”

 

李赫宰失笑，躺到他身边亲了亲他的唇，“宝宝，我不辛苦啊。可以抱你，吻你，看你各种迷醉美好的神情都是我给你的，我就已经很知足了。”他伸出手指压住东海的嘴，慢慢说：“你应该开开心心地生活在阳光下，有一个美满的家庭。你不是最喜欢小孩子吗？你应该有三四个可爱的宝宝，幸福、快乐、健康的生活。”

东海拿下他的手，忍着心中的酸涩，“所以你都给我计划好了是吗？那你呢？我幸福快乐的人生里没有你的存在吗？”

李赫宰用指腹摩擦着东海即将溢出泪珠的眼眶，语气温柔：“嘿......别哭，别哭。我的样貌不会改变，时间久了总会引人怀疑。其实现在我已经在首尔呆了快十年，最多再十几年，我也不得不消失在大众视线。不过我一定会在你的周围，陪着你，守着你，你需要我的时候我一定会出现。”

东海的眼泪还是冲出了眼睛，他鼻音浓重地哽咽道：“可是你转化了我就不存在这种问题！我可以和你一起离开！”

李赫宰叹了口气，耐心地擦净东海的泪痕：“那妈妈呢？哥哥呢？我们的组合呢？你的梦想呢？妈妈还期待着可爱的孙子，你还怎么实现自己的梦想？东海，你那么出色，应该站在舞台上闪闪发光，实现梦想，而不是成为像我这种只能躲在阴暗角落中的怪物。”

 

家庭和梦想让东海一时间无法反驳，沉默地由着李赫宰拍着他的后背哄他入睡。


End file.
